Consequences of Hate
by BC1234
Summary: Tara is now going through the teenage years and all the abnormal problems that go with her being a teenager. Can she go thrugh what God has in store for her or will she fall...
1. Insecurities I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I was lying down in my bed currently feeling like utter crap. It had been two years since I had last seen Tony making me now the age of 17. I was holding my cross in one hand but otherwise I was just spread out over the massive bed I have had for the past six years. All of a sudden there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Alex was the one to enter still in uniform. We had just come back from fighting the Brotherhood.

"You doing ok Tara? You were really quiet on the way back." He said in concern. I had to smile at his worry for me.

"I'm fine." I said sitting up. "In actuality I am just tired I believe." I told him. He gave me a look.

"Your never tired." He said. "Fighting Angel takes a lot out of you." I said but I went quiet remembering what happened back there. Alex looked to me.

"So Angel's the cause of this." He said. He was smart when he wanted to be. I did nod though and I fell back down onto the bed. I was usually never a vain person but at times…oh well.

"She's just a jerk." I said with a shrug, pretending not to care about the vain self-centered egotistical-…calm down Tara.

"I'll drop it for now but we will talk about it later." He said. I nodded.

"Ok Alex. Just not right now. I'm really worn out." I said closing my eyes. He left with a soft goodbye and closed the door quietly. I sighed and opened my eyes again.

"Good old Alex." I said getting up and changing into some pjs. They were black and white striped pants and a white tanktop. Nothing special but that suited me just fine.

I didn't go to bed though. I merely went into the kitchen. I was in desperate need for some ice cream. When I got to the kitchen I found some strawberry ice cream and immediately began eating.

I will always thank the Lord for a high metabolism with how much junk I eat sometimes. Soon though Hank found me in my melancholy state.

"Hey Tara." Hank said. I waved with my spoon before taking another bite.

"Alex said you're down?" he asked in concern, sitting beside me. I sighed. Of course Alex would tell the others about my issues. At least the students were all asleep since it was super late.

"I'm ok." I said trying to be sincere. He looked into the carton.

"Let's see…half a carton left and it was full this morning." Hank said. I sighed. "I really do not want to talk about it. Please Hank…" I said giving him by best puppy dog look.

I also thank the Lord for the baby face he gave me. Hank sighed and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"You're our little sister Tara. We're worried that's all." He said gently.

"I know you are and I appreciate it. Hank I am a big girl. I can handle my own problems." I told him. I pat his arm and was about to go back to my ice cream when Sean came in.

"Dang Tara you look like crap." He said. I glared at him. I took my ice cream and began to leave the room.

"Nice one Sean." Hank said before I completely left the room. I quickly rushed to my room and slammed the door before jumping on my bed.

I get it though! I look and feel like crap but why do they have to keep mentioning it.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door again.

"Who is it?" I asked almost to the point of annoyance.

"Your favorite dad bearing a spoon!" my father joked. I looked down and realized in my haste that I forgot the spoon. I smiled.

"Come in dad." I said.

I opened the door with my mind and he came rolling in with two spoons.

"Hi dad." I said with a smile. He rolled next to my bed. "Now, the boys and I are worried for you dear." He said. I sighed.

"It's just a stupid reason Dad. It's nothing. I'll get over it." I said taking some more ice cream.

"Come here my dear." He said holding out his arms. I climbed into his lap and he took some ice cream too.

"Tara please…" Dad said. I sighed. "If the boys didn't know me…and they saw me as I am now…would any of them date me?" I asked unknowing of the slight fear that was in his eyes.

"What brought this on?" he asked.

"Angel…" I said looking down.

FLASHBACK:

I dodged a punch from Angel as she tried to fight. With a flick of my wrist I sent her flying.

"Give up Angel!" I yelled at her. She just glared at me but that was old news with her. She spit at me but I thankfully dodged it.

"What is with you always trying to pull that on me?" I asked in exasperation.

She came at me but I tackled her to the ground. I was about to force her mind to sleep when she just smirked at me.

"How do you sleep at night?" she asked me. I looked to her confused.

"Knowing you're a _**freak**_" she sneered. I looked at her wide-eyed. "Sure you have powers but I have my beauty." She said with a triumphant smirk on her face. I looked down and started clenching my hands which were on her wrists.

"I am beautiful!" she gloated and let out a laugh. Tears were in my eyes. I did not like it when Angel made fun of me and usually I was able to block it out but not this time.

"I bet you haven't even had your first kiss! But who would want to kiss an ugly thing like you." She said but I could not take it anymore. I punched her in the face and knocked her out. I got up and wiped my tears. I then ran over and began to help Hank.

END FLASHBACK:

I was looking down to the carton of ice cream in my hands. Dad reached over and wiped a tear from my eye. I buried my face into his neck.

"I know its hard my dear. Let me tell you something. Angel is a liar and she always will be. You are beautiful. Just as beautiful as Raven." He said stroking my hair. I smiled. I thought Raven was really beautiful. She was like a mom to me after all or at least back then.

"Don't take Angel's words to heart. You are beautiful." He said kissing my head. I nodded.

"Now share!" he said with a laugh. I laughed and let him have some more.

My dad can always make me feel better…


	2. Potential Reunion I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**This chapter is kind of short.**

TARA:

I was currently inside Cerebro about to use it once more. Dad didn't want me to use Cerebro till I was 17 for safety measures. I agreed with him then and I still do now. It was suited to Dad though so I had to kneel.

_Be careful in there_ my dad said to me. I smiled and nodded. I know my dad was worried but I was doing pretty well with Cerebro so far. I closed my eyes and turned Cerebro on. In an instant I was everywhere. Farther than I could with my headband and with slight ease.

It seems Alpha and Omega were doing well in New Orleans. Alpha even had a girlfriend already! Those two had left a month ago to live in peace but still kept in contact if we ever need them.

I then saw some man in Canada. I remember him to be James Logan. He was a man that dad and Erik had tried to recruit but it didn't happen. He was with this pretty girl. They looked happy together.

I then came upon Tony. He was studying for a test at MIT. His mom had died last year and I couldn't make it which made me feel really bad. His dad was in his study drinking a little bit but not much. He was taking the death of Rebecca hard but wouldn't shirk his responsibilities as a father.

As I was zooming by I was suddenly consumed by hate and mischief. I was back in the Brotherhood's hideout.

"Now where are you Erik?" I asked myself. I went through the building and got to this office and went through the door. There was Magneto talking with someone.

"I trust that all is going according to plan?" Magneto asked.

"Why of course…Magneto." The man said and my eyes flew open and I instantly turned off Cerebro.

"It couldn't be…" I said in shock. I slowly got up and left the room but as I got back to the school part I began running towards my dad's office and barged in. Dad looked to me as he was looking at a file of a student.

"What's wrong Tara?" he asked.

"I was in the Brotherhood's hideout…" I said taking a breath.

"Azazel's back…" I said looking to him. His eyes went wide and he sent out for the rest of the X-Men. In minutes Hank, Alex, and Sean came in.

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

"It appears that Magneto is planning something…with the help of Azazel." Dad said.

All three of them went wide-eyed. I rubbed my neck remembering what happened in Cuba.

"Why's he showing up now?" Alex said. "I don't know. When Tara was in Cerebro she saw the two making some type of plan." Dad explained.

"We may need to call back Alpha and Omega. We may be stronger but so are they and now they have Azazel. Hank, Tara, and Alex nearly died last time." Dad ordered.

"We need to be ready for anything." I said going to the phone to call back the twins.

"They'll be here as quick as they can." I said after speaking with them.

"Do you have any idea what they're planning?" Alex asked me.

"I didn't have the time." I said but looked to my dad. "I can try again though." I said but he shook his head.

"I don't know if it'll be safe or not to use Cerebro twice in one day for you." He said.

"We'll never know unless we try." I said. I really liked using Cerebro. Dad sat in thought for a moment but nodded.

"I am going to be in there with you though." He said and I nodded happily. After that I changed into my uniform, which now had shorts instead of pants and included a white tank top and gloves that didn't attach to my sleeves. We went back to Cerebro and once we got inside I knelt down to the helmet.

I could feel Dad's worry. I turned Cerebro on though and made my way back to the hide-out. There was E-Magneto, R-Mystique, Angel, Riptide, Emma, and Azazel. Mystique looked around for a minute which caught the attention of Magneto.

"Something wrong?" he asked her but she shook her head and went back to the magazine she was reading. I then entered Angel's mind and took control of her which wasn't that hard.

"So what are we doing again?" I made her ask. Magneto gave her an annoyed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We're invading an American ship and using their missiles to hit Cuba! The world will go into chaos at the unlawful act th-"he explained but Emma stopped him and looked to Angel/me. Uh-oh…

"You're not Angel…" she said and gave an almost deadly smirk. All of a sudden there was pain in my head. Not like Cornelius Taylor pain but it still hurt. I and Angel screamed and I quickly exited her mind and through Cerebro's helmet off my head.

"Good night…" I said rubbing my head. Dad wheeled over to me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm fine." I said after a moment to catch my breath.

'But we got a big problem…" I said.

Oh boy…


	3. The Beach I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I watched through the window as we began making our way to Cuba again. Every now and then I would rub my neck. I kept thinking of Azazel's tail was around my neck again.

"You okay?" Alex asked me. I turned to him. "I'll be fine." I told him.

"So who's fighting who today?" Sean asked. "We are outnumbered." Hank said.

"There is Angel, Emma, Riptide, Azazel, Mystique, and Magneto on their side and four of us. Angel will be easy to handle along with Riptide. Emma and Mystique will be a little more difficult. Azazel will be very hard and Magneto too." I said thinking aloud.

I turned to the three I called my brothers.

"I'll take out Angel and Riptide. Banshee handle Emma and Mystique quickly. Beast and Havoc go after Azazel and once you knocked the other two out, Banshee you go help them. I'll take on Magneto." I said.

They looked worried about me handling Magneto but that was our best bet.

"See where they are Rush." Beast called. I nodded and closed my eyes. I was immediately looking for the mind signatures of the Brotherhood and found almost all of them on the beach.

"They're all on the beach except Mystique. She's on the boat." I told them.

"So I'll just worry about Emma." Sean said and I nodded. "Then Azazel." Havoc said.

Finally we were above the island. I got up along with the others as Beast fiddled with the jet.

"Switching to autopilot." Beast said and joined us over the hatch. I made the hatch open and the boys looked to me.

"On my count. One! Two! Three!" I yelled and we jumped out of the plane and fell to the land. At the right moment I used my telekinesis making us land safely and I stood up tall staring at the Brotherhood. Azazel smirked at us.

"Well that's new." He said.

"So it was you that was controlling Angel." Magneto said. Angel glared towards me but I only smirked at her.

"Guess we're even." I said. I looked to Magneto.

"We're not letting you carry out this plan. It's insane and will affect you too." I told him. He only smirked.

"Oh well." He said and I clenched my fists.

"You are truly blind Erik." I said but that's when he glared and the others attacked. Banshee screamed and made Emma fly away. Azazel went towards me but Hank and Havoc drove him away.

Angel took out her wings and Riptide along with her began circling around me.

"What are you going to do now freak?" Angel said with a smirk.

"Your insults are getting very old Angel." I told her bored. She glared at me and spit at me but I dodged it by doing a backflip. Then it nearly hit Riptide. I turned back to her.

"And so are you're tricks." I said. She screamed at me and flew towards me ready to claw my eyes out. I grabbed her arm and forced it behind her. She was wincing in pain. With one flick of my wrist I could break her arm.

"If you attack blindly this is what happens." I told her. I then went into her mind and forced her to sleep. I then turned to Riptide and saw he had two vortex's coming towards me. I blocked them also with my telekinesis then sent a lightning bolt knocking him out.

"You've grown in your powers Rush." I heard Magneto say behind me. I turned to him ready for any attack.

"Please Magneto. End this. If you do this a lot of innocent lives will be lost." I told him. "Men…women…and _**children**_." I said and looked to him pleading.

"Do you want all that death on your conscience?" I asked. He just stared at me then let out his hand and pieces of metal came flying at me I dodged and looked to him sadly.

"Very well..." I said.

I charged a lightning orb and threw it at him but he dodged that. At that we went to hand to hand combat. Neither one of us seemed to hit each other. Then all of a sudden he had me on the ground again like I had Angel before.

"This is how you and I are different." He said pulling my arm back a little more. I winced.

"You always want to save the humans but they will never want to save you" he said.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone deserves the right to live." I told him. He only pulled my arm back a little more.

"Nothing matters to the humans." He said and pulled back quick, effectively dislocating my arm. I let out a yell and fell to the ground clutching my now useless shoulder.

"Rush!" Beast yelled dodging a blow from Azazel. "Just keep fighting I'm fine!" I shouted. Azazel looked to me for a second then Beast punched him.

All of a sudden though Magneto gave Azazel a look. They grabbed the unconscious bodies of their teammates and began…retreating. "What's going on?" I muttered.

Beast, Havoc, and Banshee ran over and helped me up. "Why did they run?" Banshee asked.

"I don't know" I said and looked over to the American ship. I slowly began walking towards it and went into an awake mine. All the crew were tied up and Mystique was about to press a red button. I left the mind and got back to the beach.

"We're too late." I said. At that moment the missiles began flying in the air. I had to do something! I held my hand up and concentrated. Come on, come on. The missiles were getting nearer.

"Rush we have to go!" Beast said. I forced them all twenty feet back. Just in case…

"Come on. Come on…" I said. I knew the Brotherhood had stopped running and were now watching us. The missiles were coming in. I opened my hand wide and all of a sudden the missiles started exploding when they had reached a certain point.

My telekinesis had made a shield.

In a matter of seconds all the missiles had been destroyed. I let down my hand and clutched onto my shoulder trying to stop the pain. I turned around and saw all of the guys staring at me wide-eyed.

"That's new." I said with a tired smile. Then they had a look of horror.

"LOOK OUT!" they yelled. I turned around just as a missile hit the water in front of me. It made me fly back but at that same moment I felt arms wrap around me. Then I felt like I was being squeezed in a tube and I could smell…sulfur.

I landed hard on the ground with the person's arms still around me. I recognized who it was.

"Azazel let me go." I told him but he only tightened his grip. "Are you okay?" he asked with a sincere tone which I found completely odd. I struggled to get out of his grip but he tightened it more trying to check how I was.

I don't know how it happened but I began freaking out.

I started hyperventilating and began fighting him to get off me and I began crying. Memories started going through my vision and I began to confuse the past and the present. I could hear my old father beating me and calling me names.

"Let me go! L-Let me go!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "P-Please stop hurting me!" I screamed. I heard someone trying to shush me. "I won't hurt you." The man said but I kept struggling.

"D-Daddy please stop…" I begged. I heard someone growl. Then I heard three voices calling my names. I could no longer recognize ho any of these people were. I only felt something soft on my head then a whisper in my ear.

"They will pay…" the voice said before I heard a poof and smelled sulfur again. The three voices came nearer and someone was holding me again. I was now screaming still.

"What's happening!" one of the voices cried. "She's going into relapse. Xavier knew this would happen one day!" another voice answered. Then the third joined them in trying to control me but I was so scared. I then blacked out.

Meanwhile I would forget what Azazel had said and what I had done.


	4. Consequences of Hate I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

I woke back up in my room with my dad asleep in his chair next to me. I smiled softly. My shoulder was bandaged which left me confused till I remembered what happened. Hank must have put my shoulder back in place. I sat up ad nudged dad awake. He opened his eyes and saw me. I smiled softly.

"Hi Daddy…" I said. He smiled and stroked my head.

"I was very worried you know." He said. I climbed into his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

"I know." I said and he laughed.

"Emma's intrusion in your mind caused your mind to be allowed to relapse." Dad explained. "Azazel only triggered it sooner." He explained and I nodded.

"Can we get breakfast?" I asked causing him to smile. "Of course we can." He said. He then began wheeling us to the kitchen with me still in the chair. Alex came across us and laughed.

"What are you doing Tara?" he asked.

"I'm tired." I said. He then picked me up.

"You're getting to big for us to carry you." He said. I then stuck out my tongue at him.

I had no idea of the inner turmoil of a certain red skinned mutant.

AZAZEL:

I threw a book into the wall as I remembered again what I saw at the beach. I was just trying to calm the girl down when I saw…many memories. One stood out though…a special memory…

_FLASHBACK:_

_I was standing in a dark room with no windows and barely anything there. All of a sudden I could hear crying in a corner behind me. I turned to the sound and saw-_

"_Rush?" I asked. I was bewildered. She looked maybe the age of 6. She didn't hear me though. Then the door of the room opened and in walked a man with a similar facial structure but with an evil smile._

"_Hello freak." He said casually strolling in. Who was this man?_

"_P-Please Daddy…" she tried to say but he went over and punched her in the face. Rage went through me._

"_I am not your __**daddy**__! I could never father a freak like you!" he shouted. She whimpered but nodded. He kicked her in the gut._

"_Don't make a sound freak. Understand?" he growled. _

"_Y-Yes sir" she said._

_END FLASHBACK:_

She was a little girl and he beat her. **His daughter****...** To me that was unacceptable. I have killed many men in my lifetime but I would never even hurt a **child**. So many bad things came from that. I should know.

But not Rush.

I remember all those years ago when Shaw had us find the mutants. She was in pain then…

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Are these the mutants?" the Shaw asked Riptide and I._

_"Except the telepath. He's not here…" I said I looked to the mutants and began to observe them. The one that caught my attention was a little girl by the blonde woman. She was pink. It was such an odd thing but with how she looked she looked younger than she must have been. Her eyes though were like the jewels I had seen on many occasions when traveling the world._

_"To bad…Well I can at least take this ridiculous thing off." Shaw said. He then took the helmet off and put it on the table._

_"My name is Sebastian Shaw and I am not here to hurt you." he said and I saw the pink girl try to hold in a gasp._

_"Freeze!" a living guard yelled, pointing a gun at Shaw._

_"Azazel…" Shaw said and I teleported, killed the man, and reappeared back over to them. The girl looked to Shaw in disbelief then she looked like she was in a trance. Such a strange child…Then she looked scared and whimpered. Shaw got quiet._

_"And who do we have here?" he asked and she looked to see we were looking at her. She held onto blonde woman tighter._

_"I won't hurt you…" Shaw said with a smile._

_"I can't believe you…" she said. He looked at her confused._

_"And why is that?" he said and she mustered up the courage or at least it looked like she did. Then in my mind and probably Shaw's and Riptide's I heard._

_"__You hurt Erik"__ and Shaw went wide-eyed._

_"Another telepath?" he said in wonder and shock. He quickly put back on his helmet. I continued to stare at the girl and she looked very uncomfortable but I couldn't help it._

_I was curious about the child._

_END FLASHBACK:_

She still is in pain now, suffering from the memories of the past.

The young woman intrigued me then and now. Her outer appearance is much like mine and Mystique's but something was special about the pink beauty and- wait…pink beauty?

Well I was man enough to admit she was a beautiful woman to be. That only made me remember her father though. Hurting such an innocent creature…

"He will pay…" I said in anger then I remembered her mother who did nothing.

"They will all pay…" I growled.

No one can get away from me…

TARA:

I was sitting with Hank, Alex, Sean, and Dad in the living room watching TV. I did this when I had breakfast before I got ready for church.

I was now part of a church that was a little bit away from the school but close enough that I could walk without breaking a sweat. I was on my way to being confirmed.

"Pancakes are awesome Tara." Sean said with a mouthful of food. I had made pancakes for everyone here "You're welcome." I said. As we were watching the TV a news cast came on.

"What's going on?" Hank asked.

"We are shocked today as a family is being held hostage in their own home." A woman said going to this said home. I nearly dropped my plate.

"What's wrong Tara?" Alex asked.

"T-That's my old house…" I said, my voice sounded airy as if I was taking a final breath.

"What?" The boys said while dad looked grave. We were all now glued to the TV.

"The Johnson's neighbors heard a scream come from the house and were quick to call the authorities. It has been confirmed that there is a man with a knife at them and their 3 year old daughter." The reporter said and I gasped.

"Daughter…" I said confused.

"It seems from a phone conversation between the man and the police that the man is of German descent from his accent." A police man said in the camera.

"German?" Beast asked.

Then I remembered what happened.

"Azazel…" I said and they turned to me.

"Azazel? Why would Azazel be going after them?" Dad asked. I turned to them wide-eyed.

"When I went into relapse I projected, he saw what they did." I told them and ran a hand threw my hair and groaned.

"They will pay…that's what he said." I told them.

"I need to get back to that house." I said jumping up.

"We'll go with you." Hank said.

"No." I told them. "I'm probably the only one who can calm him down." I said and turned to my dad. He was oddly quiet.

"You need to go as Zendaya." Dad said but he was so worried, I could tell. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine." I said my German accent back in place. I could actually do it without making people think I spoke like that. I was quick to get dressed and call the church and tell them I wasn't coming.

I had a family to save…if they'll even let me…


	5. Forgiven I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

It took me an hour to get to where I used to call home. Police cars surrounded the house and there was a crowd of people behind crime scene tape too. I gulped and walked over to where I was going. People were running to see more of what was going on.

Why can't they mind their own business? I cannot blame them though, they are only human.

I began pushing my way through the crowd and went under the tape going to the house. A cop grabbed my arm.

"Miss get behind the tape." He ordered, trying to drag me but he couldn't since I pretty much glued myself to this spot.

"Let me go. I can help." I said. He looked surprised.

"Miss do you know the man in there?" he asked and I nodded. "I can help him." I said and the cop looked conflicted.

"Jim get her back!" Another cop yelled. Jim turned to the other cop then back to me. "How fast can you run?" he asked. I smiled. "We're about to find out." I said and broke into a run. Despite the police's effort I got to the door and made them stop. I dropped the accent.

"Azazel…it's me. I'm coming in." I said loud enough for him to hear but not the cops. I slowly opened the door after a minute and walked inside. It was quiet but then I heard whimpering in the living room. I walked to the room and gasped.

There sitting on the couch was my birth mother and father. With them was a little girl, Danielle, in their arms crying her eyes out. She had brown hair and…the exact same eyes I did. Azazel had a knife pointed at them as he stood on the other side of the room.

"Azazel…put the knife down." I said calmly. I slowly started taking a few steps but stopped as he glared at them.

"They need to be punished." He growled looking to the two adults in hate.

"No they don't" I said walking closer.

"Look Azazel. Let Danielle go. She doesn't deserve this. She has done nothing wrong." I begged. He looked in thought for a moment but then nodded. I looked to the two adults.

"Sweetie go with her." My birth mother said. Danielle nodded, teary-eyed, and ran over to me. I picked her up and brought her to the door. I released my mind hold on their minds and she saw me.

"You have eyes like me." She said. I smiled and nodded. I opened the door but made sure the police didn't see me. I kissed her forehead.

"Go." I told her. She smiled but ran off to the police. I closed the door and took a deep breath. Then I walked into the living room. My birth mother and father gasped looking at me.

"T-Tara…" my birth mother asked. I gulped and nodded. I walked more into the room.

"It's been a long time…huh?" I said with a weak smile. I looked to Azazel.

"Azazel…just let them go." I said. "They hurt-" he tried to say but I stopped him.

"I have forgiven them!" I shouted. That made him stop. I walked to where I was in front of them.

"I know they abused me. I know what they did to me. I forgave them though." I said. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Azazel. Even them…" I told him walking closer to him. I stopped right in front of me.

"Now give me the knife…" I said softly. He looked to me hard for a minute. Then he slowly dropped his arm and held out the knife. I took it and threw it into a wall.

"Tara…." My birth mother whispered. I turned to her. She was now standing and walked slowly over to me.

"You've grown up." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Honey-" my birth father began to warn her but she glared at him. Then she turned back to me.

"Tara…I-I" she kept trying to say something but couldn't get the words out. I walked over and hugged her.

"I know…" I said softly. She hugged me back and we parted after a minute.

"Goodbye?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I was about to turn to Azazel but I felt him grip my arm. I looked to him.

"Azazel what are you doing?" I asked.

"We need to talk." He said before teleporting with me. I felt the same sensation of being squeezed through a tube and I found myself in a hotel room. I pulled away and took a step back.

"I could just make you take me back." I told him. He gave me a smirk.

"You're not that kind of person." He said. I sighed. He was kind of right.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Sit?" he asked politely yet he looked nervous. I did sit down and he sat down next to me. I scooted a little bit away. He chuckled.

"You do not trust me." He said. He seemed sad.

"Sorry. I…I can still remember what happened with Shaw." I told him. He sighed.

"In truth Shaw was a fool. We need humans even if we are better." Azazel said.

"Then why work for him then?" I asked.

"I owed him." He said looking don.

"I assume you are projecting to the X-Men and telling them where we are?" he asked. I shook my head as he looked up to me.

"I can't take of myself and besides…" I said sweetly closer to him.

"You won't hurt me." I said with a smile. "You are a strange one Rush." he said.

"Tara. Call me Tara." I said kindly. He nodded but was still silent.

"You are wondering why I forgave them." I stated. He nodded. "I saw the memory." He said clenching his hand. I grabbed it and uncoiled it to where I was holding his hand.

"We shouldn't hold hate in our hearts. God doesn't want us to do that. We forgive just like he forgives us." I said.

"You believe in God?" he asked. I smiled proudly and nodded.

"Tell me about him then." He said. I guess he never really knew much about God. I then got an idea. I stood up pulling him along with me. "Let's go" I said happily. He looked confused.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "To church." I said with a smile pulling him to the door but he stopped me. I turned to him.

"Everything will be fine Azazel." I told him. I held his hand and mine up.

"I'm not trying to run off." I said. "But what about-""What about how we look?" I guessed interrupting him. I turned on my mind trick and smiled to him. He looked at me wide-eyed. I didn't do the accent this time.

"I have that covered." I said. He then looked in the mirror.

AZAZEL:

What the…I looked normal! As I stared into the mirror I was amazed how she was doing this. My eyes and my hair were the same but everything mutant about me was gone and I had pale skin like her.

"I don't really like hiding who I am but it is the only way I can go the church." Tara said. I turned to her and she smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked, her hand still holding mine. I had to smile.

TARA:

I took him to a church that was conveniently across the street from the hotel he was staying at. I sat him down in the pew and sat next to him with a smile.

The afternoon service was about to start…

It was a wonderful service! The hymns were great and the sermon was spectacular! After it ended Azazel and I stayed in our seats.

"There is so much I don't know about this God of yours." He mused.

"I can teach you!" I said happily. He gave me a smile like back at the hotel. "I'd like that." He said. I dove right in and told him every Bible story I could think of.

Adam and Eve, Noah, Abram, Jacob and Esau, Joseph, Moses, Jesus, Paul, more Jesus…

He sat intently listening to every word I said.

It had been hours since the service ended and we were still talking. I took off my mind trick so we looked like ourselves.

"This has been very…enlightening…" Azazel said. I smiled at him.

"I'm glad" I said. Then he kneeled down on the floor just as the door burst open revealing Sean, Hank, and Alex. I turned to them and waved but signaled them to be quiet.

I got up and walked over to them.

"Are you alright Tara?" Alex asked as Hank began inspecting me for any wounds.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I whispered.

"It's Azazel." Sean said. I gave him a look.

"Tara he tried to kill us yesterday." Hank said. "I changed in a day. Why can't he?" I asked. They went quiet. I then walked back over to Azazel. He was done and just kneeling there. I held out my hand to him.

He looked up to me.

"Want to come with us?" I asked. I was really hoping he would. He was really nice if you got to know him like I had. He looked to me for a moment before taking my hand. I smiled wide and we walked back to the others. They were looking at me wide-eyed.

"Let's go home." I said with a smile.


	6. Holy Smokes I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**Ok in this chapter I am going to be using Google Translate. If any of you know the translation are wrong then please tell me!**

TARA:

It took me a bit to convince everyone but I had been able to get Azazel to stay. He would be teaching German to the kids!

I was excited. After all Azazel was my friend. It was the next day now though which meant time for school! I had gone back to making all the meals again since the boys or dad couldn't make breakfast for the kids at the speed I could.

I had finished now and was sipping tea. Azazel came in already dressed.

"Hi Azazel!" I said. He smiled towards me. That was funny about him. Around the kids he had a smile but it seemed strained while with me he smiled genuinely. This is what I had observed with some of the kids who were still up.

"Hi Tara." He said sitting beside me. "Would you like anything to eat?" I asked kinetically making a skillet and spatula float. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Coffee though would be lovely." He said. I took a sip of my tea as the coffee poured itself into a mug and floated over to Azazel. He looked to me.

"I have gotten better with my powers." I said. "I can tell." He said amused. I smiled cheekily as some of the students came in.

"Hello Jean! Hello Ororo!" I said to the two girls. Ororo had been here for year now while Jean had only been here for a month. The two ten year olds smiled.

"Hi Tara!" Jean said while Ororo just tiredly waved. She wasn't much of a morning person. Then they saw Azazel.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"Jean and Ororo this is Azazel Wagner. Azazel is going to teach German. Azazel this is Jean Grey and Ororo Monroe, two of the students here." I told him.

"Hello." Azazel said politely. They said hello but were quick to talk about this boy Jean had a crush on before leaving.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend Tara?" Azazel asked suddenly taking a sip of his coffee. I looked to him confused but shook my head.

"I don't think many find me beautiful." I said. I blocked Angel's comment from my head again.

"I am shocked on that." He said finishing his coffee and got up. I looked to him and cocked my head.

"Why?" I asked. All of a sudden he was behind me making me jump. His head was almost on my shoulder and his face was by my ear.

"Who wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you by their side." He whispered before walking away. When he left I was blushing bright purple.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I had to smile and leaned back on my seat.

He called me beautiful…I giggled an- Wait what?

AZAZEL:

As I walked through the hall I thought about what happened back there. I could feel her heart quicken from where I was. She was so beautiful and so kind. All of a sudden I ran into the white haired girl.

"Ororo right?" I asked. She nodded politely.

"Can you tell me anything about Tara?" I asked. She blinked and looked to be in thought.

"Well…she is Professor Xavier's daughter. She also helps us with all our powers too. She is like a momma more than a teacher." She said with a smile. "She really likes reading and loves cooking. She is strict like a parent but not too strict. She doesn't like bullies and is always able to make us feel better." She said with her grin going wider.

I smiled politely to her and began walking away. "Thank you Ororo." I said.

"Mr. Azazel?" she asked. I stopped and turned to her.

"Do you like Tara?" she asked making me freeze. She then smiled and skipped away.

TARA:

Awhile later I had a break from the day I went to Azazel's classroom to see Azazel setting up everything. The class room was like any other but you could see the German influence in it already but it was more Azazel.

"Hi Azazel." I said walking in. I was wearing gray sweatpants and a black tank top. He turned to me and smiled. He stopped what he was doing.

"Hello Tara. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you needed any help?" I asked. "I am just finishing up actually." He said walking over to me. I sat down on top of a desk.

"Off the desk." He said sternly but there was amusement in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Give me a detention?" I asked trying to act defiant but I was also trying not to laugh. All of a sudden he was right in front of me causing me to jump.

"You scared me." I said. He was really close to me. He smiled.

"Sorry." He said. His face was inched away from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. All of a sudden Sean came in.

"Wow…" he said staring at us. Azazel backed up a few steps while I blushed bright purple.

"I'm…over there." Sean said pointing out the door and ran out. I took a deep breath.

"I…better go." I said getting off the desk.

"Have a good day then." He said putting more books away. I looked over and saw one book cover.

"Is that Romeo and Juliet?" I asked. I walked back over to him and picked up the book.

"Yes. In German of course." He said. I bit my lip and looked to him.

"I don't know German. Can you teach me too?" I asked. He looked down to me and smiled. I was very short compared to him or any of the guys really.

"Of course Tara." He said.

For the next few weeks he taught the kids and I German. It was so interesting and so much fun. My dad thought it was good I was learning but I think he knew something else. By this time I could speak German fluently.

Right now I was reading the same book that started my lessons with Azazel.

HalloTara (Hello Tara) Azazel said to me. I turned to him and smiled. Hallo (Hello) I replied back.

Haben Sie Spass andas Buch? (Are you enjoying the book?) He asked. I nodded in excited. He gave me a smile.

Aberweich.WasLichtdurch das Fenster dort. Es ist derOst-undTaraist die Sonne. (But soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the east and Tara is the sun) he said. I had to smile as he quoted the Balcony scene but did lightly blushed when he replaced Juliet's name with mine.

He only smiled and scooted closer to me on the couch.

Wussten Sie, dassdeutscheMutantenanders als andereMutanten sind? Oder zumindest die meisten? (Did you know that German mutants are different than other mutants? Or at least most?) Azazel asked me. I looked to him and shook my head, closing the book.

Was istso anders? (What's so different?) i asked.

Es ist ein Mythos, dass fast alle deutschenMutantenwie ich sind. So haben wir einegewisse Etwas.EinKumpel. (There is a myth that almost all German mutants are like me. Thus we have a certain something. A mate.) he told me. I nodded but now i was afraid.

The thing that i knew that my dad knew was... i kind of had a crush on Azazel.

I know its crazy! But he's so nice to me and so sweet. He only acts the way he is now with Ororo and I. That's got to mean something doesn't it? Unless he loves Ororo but that would be to wierd. I really want to be with him.

Haben Sie...einKumpel? (Do you have...a mate?) I asked, inching closer to him.

Ja (Yes) he said. My heart began to break. At least he will be happy.

W-Wer? (W-Who?) i asked. All of a sudden his face was extremely close to mine. I gasped.

"A-Azazel…" I said back in English. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

Du bist meinschöner. (You are my lovely...) he said and softly placed his lips onto mine. My eyes fluttered closed and i began kissing him back.

It was so soft and so...perfect. I felt him gently place a hand on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head. Azazel pulled me flush against him but still the kiss was still so soft and so slow.

"Oh!" I heard someone say. We jumped apart, me fearing it is one of the boys, but it was only Ororo.

"Tara and Mr. Azazel kissing on the couch!" she sang teasingly. I opened my arms and she ran, jumping into my lap.

"Are you and Mr. Azazel together?" she asked. I looked to Azazel. He smiled and caressed my cheek. Ororo giggled as I just stared at Azazel still out of breath from that kiss.

"Holy smokes…" I said causing Ororo to laugh and for Azazel to kiss my forehead.

"Meine liebe…my lovely" He said.

**Review Questions Answered: PS reason why some of these are from old chapters is because I just got them.**

**Decepticon-silverstreak: okay I hope your question about Tara's dad has been now answered. The reason why Angel and Hank and them are in the story is because their still a part of it. Have you read the other installments yet? I suggest reading God Help the Outcasts, End of the Beginning, and God Help Us. That should answer any other questions you have.**

**Steampunk Jumper and the Jumper Gang: I really like your comments and I am happy you are getting into the story. Now with your story idea I do have some bits of advice. By the way if you don't want this part of the review on, just message me and I will remove this part. You have to remember with the characters your choosing that they are very similar and different to each other. **

**Azazel is one of the bad guys and according to the movie he has no problem with killing. Keep in mind I changed Azazel's character a bit to so you can change that. Also Azazel is Nightcrawler's biological father according to the comics and Mystique is his biological mother, which I am changing. Now with Logan he is a lot like Azazel but I suggest you play on the whole "can't remember his past" thing. Beast though it depends. If you're using the Beast from X-Men First Class he is very shy and self-conscious but also embarrassed about his powers while in X-Men # he is confident with how he looks. Then with Night-Crawler he is a very devoted Christian but also is an outcast thanks to his looks. He is a kind soul though as well. Keeping in mind those facts about the characters I'm sure your idea will be brilliant and I hope to read it one day Steampunk Jumper.**

**Kassidy Bell: I am very happy you like my story to and I think it's really cool what you said. Also I rather like the name I think it's cool. I'm sorry about your parent issue with email and I have a mom like that to so I know what you're going through but remember it's for the best and your parents only want to protect you.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	7. Conflict I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

TARA:

It had been about a month since Azazel and I got together and…there have been some complications.

Hank and Sean and my dad have accepted the relationship after spouting out the usual threats a mutant family will make concerning me but…then there's Alex.

As soon as he found out we were together he went ballistic. Scared some of the kids half to death with the amount of yelling!

He and Azazel have also been fighting each other a lot. Azazel has changed but unfortunately he only shows that around Ororo and me.

"WHY YOU-"I heard Azazel yell but then a sound of a punch rang through air.

"Speak of the devils…" I muttered and began running to soon find Azazel and Alex in a fist fight.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said. I used my telekinesis and forced the two on the opposite sides of the walls.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" I yelled looking at them. Neither of them answered me. I growled and let them fall to the floor.

"All I ask is for you two to at least get along. I guess that is too much to ask." I said and stormed off.

As I was going back to my room a BAMF! came from behind me and I felt Azazel's arms wrap around me.

"Azazel…" I groaned as he pulled me close. "I am sorry for you having to see that." He said but I could tell that he was still angry with Alex.

I turned to him and put my hands on my hips.

"What caused you two to start fighting?" I asked but as I did my dad's voice came into my head.

_Sorry to interrupt but I need you and Azazel to come to my office. Alex is going to be there as well._ Dad said. I sighed but nodded.

"Let's go. Dad needs to talk to the three of us." I said. "Tara…" Azazel said but I gave him a look.

We quickly got to his office and Alex was already there.

"What's going on dad?" I asked. Dad sighed and motioned all three of us forward.

"It seems we have a mutant that is in danger." Dad said and I immediately tensed up.

"What kind of danger?" I asked. Dad looked…sad. Sadder than usual with mutants that were in danger or the ones we encountered.

"Your kind of danger." He said. I went wide-eyed. "A-Abuse…" I said and he nodded. I clenched my fists as Azazel wrapped his arms around me.

"Where are they?" I asked. Dad sighed. "Las Vegas…" he said. "But he is originally from New Orleans." He explained and I nodded.

"When do we leave?" Alex asked. "Now." Dad said. I nodded. "I can make sure Azazel and I look like our other selves." I said and immediately used the mind hold.

"Are you sure it's safe for T-" "I'll be fine." I said interrupting Alex.

"If you're sure Tara." Dad said. I smiled and walked over, kissing his forehead.

I turned to the others and smiled. "Let's go." I said but still Azazel and Alex were looking at me in worry.

Men…

AZAZEL:

I still think it's a bad idea for Tara to come with us in a case like this. I just don't want to see her hurt but I do that sometimes because of how utterly infuriating Alex is.

"I can hear you." Tara said looking to me. My eyes went wide but I said nothing. We three got onto the jet and got to Las Vegas pretty quickly.

"Now remember…he's going to be scared and withdrawn…" Tara said looking to us. As we got off the jet though I pulled her a side.

"Tara we need to talk." I told her. "Azazel I know what you're going to say and-" "Please just listen to me though." I begged. That made her go quiet.

"I don't want to see you in pain. I only worry for you." I told her. She nodded. She looked like she was about to speak but Alex came over.

"We can protect her." He said and I scoffed when I looked at him. "Me at least." I told him. He looked like he was going to punch me again but Tara pushed away from us.

"What is it going to take for you two to actually be nice to each other!" she yelled walking away from us. I glared at Alex and he glared right back at me.

"Come on!" she yelled and we started walking after her through the grimy streets of Las Vegas.

Women…

**Sorry it is so short guys. It is really a filler chapter and soon the real action will start.**

**Kassidy Bell: Tell Steampunk I'm sorry about her computer. I went through the same thing! My old computer got a virus so bad that only Microsoft word worked and then it just died. Oh and I forgot to tell you about Azazel's character. If I remember right, and with what my brother told me the last time I asked about the characters for different stories, Azazel is supposed to be immortal and if that helps any I am happy. I like the different times thing though. Sounds like a really good story. In truth Gambit is one of my favorite characters and I have always liked being called Nova. I'd love to be a Jumper.**

**And Steampunk I really cannot wait to read your story.**


	8. Author's Note

Ok guys i am sorry i haven't posted in a while. I have to finish the year strong in school and i have been bombraded with school projects and have not had the time to write more. But yes Steampunk Jumper i would be honored to be your sister. Dn't worry though i haven't been hit with writer's block. Oh and by the way i guess this is the kind of profile you were talking about with Nova.

Nova  
>Age: 19<br>Looks: white, dark blue, and light blue dyed hair in a bob cut. Eyes are mocha brown. Tanish skin. not the skinniest person but not overweight. right ear is pierced five times, all of them stars.  
>Personality: calm and collected but can be very hyper. very protective of her friends and her sister. Doesn't like to talk much about the past. Willing to fight any battle. Kind of a con at times with tricking people all the time.<br>Past: doesn't like talking about it.  
>If thats not a good profile i can redo it. Thats how i make the profiles for my stories anyway. I don't really know all that you wanted so you can change it if you have to. I'm excited you have gotten so far in your story! So once again everybody a chapter will be out as soon as i can have the time to write it. Bye-Bye!<p> 


	9. Our Pasts I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

** i am so sorry i haven't been updating. i have finals this week and after that my summer starts. i'll be able to update a lot more. Sorry for the wait.**

TARA:

"Why don't I just-" "No Azazel." I said interrupting him. "We're not poofing in and taking him." I told him. Alex gave Azazel a look and they just glared at each other.

"Saves us the trouble of doing anything." Alex said, looking away. I sighed and turned to the two. "I would rather not do anything illegal today. We are going in there civilized and we will only talk." I said looking to Azazel.

I love him, I do but I knew his anger.

Both of them sighed but nodded. They wouldn't look at each other now. I swear they're bipolar or something. "You two really hate each other's guts." I said and continued to walk along the streets of Las Vegas.

"You know my reasons." Alex said looking to Azazel with disdain. "Why don't you share. I would love to hear." Azazel said with a growl. I got in between the two.

"Focus on what we're doing." I ordered the two. They both calmed down but the tension in the air was still thick in the air.

"Lord help me…" I muttered and continued walking. "Tara-" "I really don't want to hear it." I told Alex interrupting him. We began making our way towards the houses.

"Want me to go on ahead?" Alex asked me. "Yes." Azazel said. Alex gave him a look but didn't argue with him. He just ran on ahead. I continued walking.

"Tara…"Azazel said. I stopped and turned to him, sighing. "I'm really tired of you two arguing." I told him. He walked over and pulled me into his arms.

This was my Azazel. Soft, caring Azazel…Man I sound like those crappy romance novels.

"I'll always be the ruthless angry man I was before. I've lived like that so long it will never completely go away. You help me…You make me better." He said. I smiled softly.

"I know Azazel. I don't fault you for that. I just don't want it to come to a point where I'll have to choose between you and Alex." I said softly, looking down. Azazel gently lifted my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"I will never make you choose." Azazel promised. I smiled and nodded. "Just try not to start a fight. Please…" I begged. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Let's go." He said walking with me. In a few minutes we caught up with Alex. "Finally…" Alex muttered but Azazel stayed calm.

"Well is this it?" I asked. Alex nodded. I took a deep breath. "Let's go." I said. We walked up to the porch.

"Will you do the honors?" I asked Azazel. He knocked on the door three times. I am really glad that I can use the mind hold for this long.

In a minute a woman opened the door. She was in her night wear and obviously drunk. She was a pretty woman but right now with all this junk and alcohol she looked absolutely awful.

"What do you want?" she slurred. "We would like to talk to you." I said. "You from the government?" she asked giving us a funny look.

"No." I told her. She looked to Azazel and gave him a smile. This though sent fury all around me and I was pissed. Azazel squeezed my hand and I calmed down with a deep breath.

"Well come on in"! She said stumbling back into her house. We followed her and when Alex shut the door he locked it.

"Remy get down here!" she screamed. A little boy came from upstairs. He looked like a sweet boy, barely five. He had dark brown hair and dark eyes but he also had a black eye and a split lip.

A flash of what I was like when I was his age went through me.

Azazel put a hand on my shoulder.

"We are here to talk about Remy." I said walking forward a bit. The woman glared at me. "What do you want with my son?" she asked pointing the beer bottle at me.

"We could talk about how you took him away from his father." I said. She yelled and threw the bottle but I made it stop in mid-air. She looked at me wide-eyed along with Remy. I took off the mind hold showing mine and Azazel's true forms.

"You're freaks like him!" she yelled trying to back away. Alex went over and forced her to sit down.

"We're called mutants." He said backing away from her. I walked over to Remy and crouched so I was his height. He looked to me wide-eyed.

"Who gave you those bruises?" I asked tilting my head. He stayed silent but his eyes flickered to his mother.

"Yeah…I was afraid to tell too." I told him. He looked back to me.

"My birth father was the one who did that to me." I said motioning to the wounds. 'Why?" I heard him whisper.

"He didn't find me normal. I don't care now though, I don't want to be normal. That's not me." I said. Remy looked up to me.

"Stay away from him! He's normal!" his mother screamed. "He's just like his father and you know it." I said looking to her. "That's why you left…" I told her, standing up to my full height.

She went to attack me but Azazel pushed her back and held his tail to her throat.

"Azazel!" I yelled running to him. "Remember…you don't kill anymore. You aren't the murder you once were." I whispered into his ear and forced his hand to feel the cross hanging from his neck. He calmed down and backed away, apologizing.

"Can you take me to my dad?" Remy asked. I could now hear his soft Cajun accent. "Remy!" his mother screamed. I was now annoyed with her. I turned and stared at her.

"_Sleep"_ I commanded both in her head and out loud. She was out like a light.

"Wow…" Remy said looking to me. I looked back to him.

"Remy…do you want to go back to your dad?" I asked. Remy nodded quickly. I opened my arms and he ran into them. I picked him up and turned to Alex and Azazel.

"Let's go to New Orleans." I said, the jazz music already filling my head.


	10. Can I Do That? I

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**I'M BACK!**

**Yeah I know it has been awhile. I have had a lot of stuff going on. I've worried over my brother who is in the army and I worry for my family I am taking care of and just I've been stressing out. Plus I am redoing my Covenant story and I have had to redo the chapters for this story since I saw they didn't really fit with the first 8 chapters.**

**ENJOY!**

TARA:

We were about half way to New Orleans. There seemed to be no trouble but I knew sooner or later Alex and Azazel would be at it again. Remy would get to his dad if I had anything to say about it though, despite their childish quarelling.

Kids need their dads, I mean come on he was barely 5.

"Can't believe you nearly killed his mom..." Alex commented. Here we go… I am very glad that Remy had fallen asleep.

"You would have done the same thing." Azazel said calmly.

"If Tara hadn't stopped you-" "Alex!" I said angrily, interrupting him. He looked to me but went back to piloting the plane.

"You may not like me Alex but I'm not fighting you anymore." Azazel said not looking to him. I smiled and looked down to Remy.

"You are in an unauthorized airspace!" a voice said from the transmission. I tensed up.

"Release the boy." The man commanded.

"She did not call the army on us!" Havoc said in anger and shock. I looked and saw three army planes surrounding us.

"Just shake them off." I said in worry. I started to shake Remy awake as Havoc and Azazel began piloting.

"What's wrong?" Remy asked, rubbing his eyes. "It seems your mother doesn't want you gone." I said petting his head.

"I don't want to go back." He said in horror. He was almost whimpering.

"I know Remy. You won't. Not if I have anything to say about it." I said, anger lacing my tone. I put him in my seat and buckled him up. "Stay right here." I ordered.

I walked over to the boys and leaned in between them.

"Need me to do anything?" I asked. "Get them away." Havoc ordered. I nodded and went to one of the windows.

I used my telekinesis and made the plane go rogue. Sure the pilot would be fine…once the autopilot landed him in Africa.

1 down, 2 to go.

"What the hell did you do?" the man yelled at us through the transmission. I rolled my eyes.

"Release the boy or we will have to use force." The same man said again.

He wouldn't shoot with a kid on board would he?

"Rush he's firing missiles!" Havoc yelled.

You have got to be kidding me…How Stupid Were These People!

"I'm on it." I told Havoc. "Open the hatch!" I yelled. The hatch was now it the back. Azazel opened it and I made sure my feet stuck to the floor as the air flew by us. I saw the missiles coming towards us.

I charged my lightning and thrusted my hand out so lightning bolts began firing like a gun. Each lightning bolt hit the missiles dead on and destroyed them. My aim has definitely improved.

"You have to do something to get rid of them!" Havoc yelled.

"Working on it!" I yelled back.

I charged a lightning beam and shot one of the wings of one of the planes. That plane went down but the pilot evacuated safely.

"Stand down aircraft!" the last man yelled. Really?

I then entered the pilot's mind.

"_Listen to me very carefully. You have just endangered an __innocent__ little boy's life. You are trying to help an abusive mother get her beaten son back. You will leave this very moment and forget this entirely."_ I ordered in his mind.

Immediately the plane flew off and I let out a breath. Azazel quickly closed the hatch.

Instantly he was also in front of me, checking if I was injured. I had to laugh.

"I'm fine Azazel." I told him hugging him. He relaxed and I felt him nod in my hair.

I let him go and looked to Remy. He was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Can I do that?" he asked. I laughed and walked over.

"Not quite but close to it when you're older." I said amused. I ruffled his hair. Azazel walked back over to Alex as I started to talk to Remy.

AZAZEL:

"You really care for her…" Alex said quietly. I glanced at him.

"I would give up my life for her." I answered. She was my life…Although I would never tell someone like Alex that thought.

"I know…it's just…I don't want to see her hurt again…I can't see her hurt again." Alex told me.

"I will never intend to hurt her." I told him.

"I don't want her betrayed." He said still looking through the glass. I nodded.

"You hurt her…I kill you." Alex threatened. I looked to him.

"If I hurt her I will let you." I told him. He nodded and we looked away from each other.

I looked to Tara and Remy for a minute then looked back to Alex.

"She is very good with kids." I observed. Alex smirked. What was so funny to him?

"Some of the younger ones call her Mama Tara." He said. I looked back to the two and smiled as Tara tickled Remy.

"I know that Tara is the one I picture to spend forever with…" I said very quietly but Alex heard me. He gave me a raised eyebrow.

I coughed and turned my attention back to flying the jet. I heard Alex chuckle.

"Heartless my-" "Don't even think about it!" Tara said interrupting him. I let out a laugh.

TARA:

Soon we landed in New Orleans.

"We're Here! We're Here!" Remy yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. I smiled and put the mind hold back on. Azazel and I looked like normal human beings…man I didn't like it but oh well. It'll help us get Remy to his dad.

"That we are!" I said picking up Remy. "How far are we?" Remy asked.

"Not far." I said. We began walking along the streets, parties were going on all around us.

"It's so pretty here." Remy said looking around. I smiled down at him.

"I know." I said. Azazel walked over and put an arm around me. Alex was walking next to us.

"What will we do about her?" he asked. I knew he was speaking of Remy's mother.

"It is not difficult for me to manipulate the mind of a drunk." I said simply, leaving it at that.

Alex was quiet for a minute.

"You two look like a married couple." He said amused. I blushed bright red. Azazel kissed the side of my head and he went to my ear.

"One day…" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him for a second.

"Ew…" Remy said making us pull apart, laughing.

Soon we got to the house.

"Is this it?" Remy asked hopefully and quietly. I nodded.

"Let's go Remy…" I said. I walked up the steps with Alex and Azazel.

Alex knocked on the door this time. "Coming!" a man said from inside. Remy looked to me.

"_I'll finally be with Daddy again!"_ he thought with excitement. Then the door opened revealing a man who looked a lot like Remy.

"Ye-" he began to say but froze when he saw Remy.

"Remy?" his dad asked in shock. "Dad!" Remy yelled, jumping from my arms and into his dad's. His dad instantly wrapped his arms tight around his son.

"My boy…My boy…" he muttered, near tears. Remy was crying. I smiled at the scene.

"How?" he asked looking to the three of us.

"He is yours again sir. His mother won't be coming and taking him away. No one will. Let's leave it at that." I said, sending a wink to Remy. He giggled and buried his face into his dad's neck.

"Thank you so much." His dad said.

"You're welcome." The three of us said at the exact same time.

"Bye-Bye Remy." I said. He smiled and waved.

"Can you just poof us to the jet?" Alex asked Azazel. Remy and his dad looked confused. Azazel nodded and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and intertwined his hand with mine.

"Good luck." I told him before Azazel teleported us back to the jet.

We had two good things happen today.

Remy was with his dad again. Azazel and Alex were getting along…

YES!


	11. Memories II

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

CHARLES:

"Looking for lost hair old man?" I heard my daughter say in amusement. I looked up to see her in the doorframe of my office.

"Very funny…" I told her with a mock glare but I just couldn't keep the smile off my face. She only gave me a glowing smile in return.

Tara has transformed these past years. When Erik and I first found her she was a lost and scared little girl. Now she had grown into this confident and beautiful young lady.

"I'll always be your little girl daddy." Tara said, still smiling. She walked over and sat on the edge of my desk.

" I know my dear." I said to her. I took her hand in mine and held it. Today she was wearing a white flowing long sleeved shirt, black slacks, black vest, and pink tennis shoes.

"Pink is my signature…" she said in her defense. I let out laugh and she smiled wider.

"How are you and Azazel doing?" I asked, although knowing pretty much the answer.

"Wonderful…" she said with a special smile and a twinkle in her eyes. I had only seen her look that way when around or thinking of Azazel.

"I am glad…" I said although I didn't full-heartedly mean it. Tara squeezed my hand.

She knew how I felt but never mentioned of it.

"You're my dad. I'd be more worried if you didn't care." She said softly.

"You're my baby…" I told her, my thumb rubbing her hand.

"I know…" she said with a smile.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Tara!" Alex yelled, calling for the 13 year old. I was outside, enjoying the day, while he was setting up a small surprise. She had been working hard at the school and needed a break._

"_What is it Alex? Something wrong?" she asked, walking over to us. She had on shorts, a t-shirt, and flip-flops. He stopped and stared at what was before her._

_Alex had set up 5 swings in a long tree branch. They were simple rope and wood swings but they seemed great and I knew everyone would enjoy them._

"_What the…" Tara murmured walking over to me. "We thought it would be a good idea." Alex said with a smile._

_I saw she was just staring at them. I took her hand causing her to look down to me._

"_Come on…" I said, wheeling myself over to the swings, leading her with me._

"_Sit down." I told her. She sat down on the swing with a smile just staring at me._

"_Dad what are you doing?" she asked, cocking her head._

_I slowly started pushing her back and forth. As she got higher I could hear her laughing. I couldn't stop the smile on my face hearing that._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I remember that…" I could hear Tara say. I looked up to her.

"We spent the entire afternoon there." She said. "Just swinging." She elaborated with a laugh.

"Do you ever think of what could have been? If with the use of Cerebro you didn't find me?" Tara asked. I looked up to her surprised.

The happy look on her face had turned to one of worry and fear.

"Many times…I wouldn't have a daughter who I love with all my heart." I told her. She smiled softly and squeezed my hand.

"I ask myself that sometimes too…All the scenarios I come up with are worst then the last. If I had survived I fear I would become as hateful as Erik. If I couldn't take them anymore I dear I would either kill myself or them…that scares me Dad." She said, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know it does but that didn't happen." I comforted. I kissed her hand gently after giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you remember the day Erik and you found me?" Tara asked.

"How could I forget…" I told her.

_FLASHBACK (__**bold italics means thoughts**__)_

"_Erik if you will-" but I was interrupted when he made the bookcase fly out along with a metal door. There was a secret room. "Thank you" I said and walked in but stopping in shock. Erik came in._

"_What the hell!" he shouted to the __parents__ of the small child before me. She was chained to a wall, in a windowless room, backed in a corner and looking at me in fear._

_She was wearing a black tank top that did nothing to hide the bruises covering her. She was also wearing grey sweatpants that barely held onto her. She was so skinny. She was like Raven but so different. Her skin was hot pink with dark pink swirling birthmarks covering her. Her hair was very short and dark pink with hot pink streaks. Her eyes were sapphire blue. She had pointed ears and fangs._

"_Hello." I said softly to her, inching closer. She backed away from me._

"_It's okay…__**You don't have to be afraid of me Tara**__" I said to her softly as she looked at me wide-eyed. It was a look of pure awe._

"_You're like me" she said in a shaky voice. She was so terrified but it was as if hope dripped out like honey from her mouth. Erik was glaring at her mother and father. I tried to calm him down through his mind but I did it half-heartedly. I wanted to see those two hurt but I knew it would be wrong._

"_My name is Charles Xavier, Tara," I said to her with a smile. "…and this is my friend Erik Lensharr." I said pointing towards him. _

"_Is he like us too?" she asked. She didn't seem scared of him though so that was a good sign._

"_Yes he is. Just like us and so many more out there." She swung her head as I said this._

"_There's more?...I-I'm not alone…" she said to me, inching forward. __**"Please don't let this be a dream!"**__ she thought in her head._

"_You will never be alone again Tara. This isn't a dream." I said with a small smile. _

_She went to run over to me but her foot got stuck on the chain and she fell to the ground. I ran over to her. All of a sudden Erik pointed his hand to the chain and it broke. I picked her up and stood up. She instantly nuzzled her face into my neck and clung onto me like bark on a tree. Then I turned to her demon parents._

"_**s**__l__**e**__e__**p**__…" I ordered out loud and in their minds I also proceeded to wipe out any memory of Tara. It would be better for all of them. Her parents collapsed to the ground._

"_wow…" she said looking to me. I patted her head. Erik went over to us as we walked out of the room and out of the house._

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked looking us. __**"Where are my saviors taking me?"**__ she thought. Saviors? I wouldn't go that far._

"_Some place that is safe. __**Go to sleep**__." I said and soon she fell asleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You were my saviors…" she said softly. I smiled to my little girl.

"As you are mine." I said back, equally as soft. She slowly climbed into my lap and nuzzled her face into my neck.

My little girl…


	12. Love In All Forms II

**Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of X-Men; I only claim ownership of Tara.**

**Please don't hate me! I have a very good reason for not updating for so long. I got grounded! The few times i was on I was on when my mom wasn't home or I was at the public library. Plus I have started a new job and it is hectic. So I have this chapter to make up for it, its longer than the others.**

**Also I just realized that I severely messed up the timeline with X-Men. It is too late to change it though so if it is confusing I am really sorry but I am not changing it. Enjoy the chapter!**

TARA:

It has now been a month since we were able to get Remy to his Dad. With Alex now accepting mine and Azazel's relationship it was a much more relaxing environment. I heard a pop followed by the smell of sulfur as I walked down the hall.

Speak of the devil…

I was stopped by arms wrapped tightly around me waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. I rolled my eyes. He would never truly growl at me, or at least not like he does when we are fighting the Brotherhood.

"Hello Azazel." I said with a smile. "Hello meine liebe…" he replied with a small smile. I smiled wider as he softly kissed my lips.

"You seem to be in a very good mood." I observed as he kept kissing me. He laughed and pulled away.

"Because I have in my arms the most beautiful woman in the world." He said. I had to keep smiling at him.

In truth I was the only one who saw this side of Azazel. No one knew he could be so soft and romantic. I liked that though. It made me feel special. He placed a kiss on the temple of my forehead causing me to close my eyes and smile wider.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. He laughed. "Like you don't know." He teased. "Azazel!" I said laughing.

"I have a very special evening plan for a certain woman." He said as if he told me he got the morning paper and found a coupon.

"Really?" I asked in excitement, almost jumping up and down. I turned in his arms to face him and he just had the nerve to look amused at my childishness.

"What is it?" I asked looking up to him. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He said smirking. I pouted but he only kissed me. "I will come to your room at eight meine liebe." He said before disappearing.

"Azazel!" I shouted but sighed. Now that will be bothering me the entire day!

"Hello my dear." I heard my dad say. I turned around to see him behind me.

"Hi daddy!" I said walking over and kissing his cheek. "Now why are you yelling at Azazel?" he asked.

"He said he had a special evening planned but wouldn't tell me anything." I said pouting again. Some would suggest that I look into his mind but I could never do that to Azazel without his permission.

"I'm sure it will be a wonderful night." Dad said but he looked off.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. I am only…astonished just how much time has flown by…you're all grown up." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"I'll always be your little girl…" I said hugging him. He smiled wider and hugged back.

"And you'll always be my handsome daddy…even when you go bald." I teased laughing. He scoffed.

"That is never going to happen." He said. "We'll see" I said with a grin.

"I best be off then Tara. It seems Hank needs my assistance." Dad said. I nodded giving him a kiss on his forehead before he rolled away.

After a while I walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. I know it was almost 6 but I just wanted a bowl of cereal. When I went in I saw Ororo with some lemonade.

"Hey Oreo." I said. She had discovered her love of the Oreo cookie and wanted us to call her by that.

"Hi Tara." She said with a smile. "How you doing?" I asked taking Lucky Charms out and getting a bowl.

"Fine. I'm just excited." She said. I looked to her amused. "With what?" I asked. "I can always find out." I said but I was teasing.

As said before everyone knew I'd never use my telepathy without someone's permission. Some say I'm almost exactly like my Dad.

"You'll have to see yourself!" Ororo said cheekily. "Does this have anything to do with Azazel?" I asked. Her eyes got wide and she started giggling.

"I'm not telling." She said despite her fit of giggles. "You don't have too." I said digging into my cereal.

"Do you know anything about tonight?" Ororo asked. I shook my head.

"Azazel is keeping everything a secret." I said. Her eyes lit up. "Those are the best kind though" she said happily. I smiled taking another spoonful.

"You know everything about tonight don't you?" I asked. She nodded.

At times like these I really wish I had the guts to look into someone's mind without permission but I knew I couldn't do that to Ororo. I just really want to know!

I finished my cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the sink before turning to Ororo.

"Want to come help me get ready?" I asked. Ororo smiled wide and nodded. I held out my hand which she took and we began walking to my room.

"You got to wear something really pretty." She said jumping onto my bed. "Like what? I don't have any dresses." I said. She then got a wicked smile on her face.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. "Nothing, just go take a shower." She said. I chuckled but nodded and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and used my lavender body wash and strawberry shampoo. Azazel loved it when my hair smelled like strawberries.

I came out into my room in a fluffy white bathroom to see a triumphant looking Ororo. She held in her hands a very familiar looking dress.

"The benefit dress…" I said reminiscing. "Do you think one of the older girls will let you borrow some heels?" she asked. "I am not wearing heels Oreo. Too dangerous." I said jokingly. I took some black flats from my closet. They were sparkly which I found quite cute.

"Go put them on." Ororo ordered. I laughed and walked into the bathroom to change. After I put both the dress and the shoes on I dried my hair and styled it with the gel. It was still spiky but less spiky then it normally is. I put some lip gloss, mascara, and a little bit of eyeliner on for makeup. I also put on some pearl earrings I got from my dad for my birthday.

I did a quick turn in the mirror and saw how the dress still fits like a glove.

"Perfect." I said with a smile. I walked out of the bathroom and posed for Ororo. She though was on the bed staring at a picture frame.

"What are you looking at?" I asked walking over and sitting down next to her.

It was a picture of Azazel and me. It was in the garden of the mansion, near the playground. I was on one of the swings and Azazel was behind me. He had his arms wrapped around me.

We were both smiling, both happy, both in love.

"You really love Mr. Azazel…" she said. I smiled and nodded. "So very much…" I told her and looked to her.

"Do you think there is a Mr. Azazel out there for me…even with my hair?" she asked. This wasn't the first time she doubted herself, especially with her hair. I patted her head.

"Look here." I said. I pulled out a hand mirror, big enough to show the both of us.

"Look at your skin and then look at mine." I said. "Have you done that?" I asked. She nodded.

"I am pink. No other way to put that. To humans I am a freak. To many mutants I am a freak. Despite all of that I managed to find love." I said and then turned to her.

"If I can find love then I'm sure you can. Your white hair does not hinder you Oreo. It makes you special and anyone who cannot see that is the wrong one, not you." I said. She smiled and hugged me tight.

At that moment there was a knock on my door. Ororo squealed and ran to the door to open it for me.

There Azazel stood in all black but not his usual black clothes. He had a black dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. I smiled when he saw me.

"You look even more beautiful meine liebe." He said offering his hand as he walked over to me. I took it, standing up. Ororo giggled watching us. "I didn't think that was possible." he whispered placing a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed and looked down.

"Shall we be off my dear?" he asked. I nodded happily. I waved to Ororo as we left the room and Azazel ruffled her hair before we left there and soon the mansion.

"Can you tell me where we're going now?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. "Follow me." He said. I smiled but followed him. He led me back into the garden.

"Oh Azazel…" I said. There was a picnic blanket by the swings. Lanterns were on the four corners of it. There was also a picnic basket.

"Do you like it?" Azazel asked. I held his face with my hands and kissed him. His lips moved against mine lovingly. I pulled away to catch my breath. "It's perfect." I said happily.

He led me over to the blanket and we both sat down. "I love you." I said to him as he sat beside me. "Ich liebe Sie" he said in German making me blush.

Throughout the entire dinner Azazel insisted on feeding me. When he wasn't a former mercenary he was quite the romantic. First we had stuffed mushrooms I knew were made by my dad. Then we had pasta with alfredo sauce. For drinks we had white wine. I don't know how he was able to convince my dad to let me have wine before I am 21.

For desert though we fed each other white chocolate covered strawberries. They were absolutely divine.

"This has been the best night ever…" I said snuggling into Azazel's chest. I looked up to the night sky as he wrapped his arms around me. He smiled down to me but…he seemed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked to me in confusion. "Something's wrong Azazel. I don't know how to read your mind to see that." I said.

"Nothing is wrong my Tara." He said. My Tara was new. He slowly though stood up but stayed on the ground, and he was kneeling. I looked to him in worry.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" he asked. I smiled but what still concerned.

"I'd give my life for you." He said, holding both of my hands, and looking up to me.

"Of course I do Azazel. I love you just as much." I said, squeezing his hands.

"Tara I want to be with you forever…" he said. He released one of my hands and shifted himself onto one knee. I went wide-eyed when he took a small box out of his pocket. I held both of my hands to my mouth and gasped.

He opened the box revealing this…absolutely beautiful ring. It was slim and the entire band was laced with diamonds. The main setting had a bigger diamond and two medium diamonds on either side of it. The sides of the band itself were like leaves. All of it was silver. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. (picture on profile)

"Will you give me the joy and honor…of being my wife, Tara Xavier?" he asked looking to me.

I just stared not being able to think for a few seconds. Then I grew a huge smile. I could feel tears in my eyes.

"Yes…" I whispered. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" I yelled and threw myself into his arms, hugging him tight, and I began to cry. He hugged me back just as tight.

"I love you my Tara. I love you so much." Azazel said before bringing me into a kiss.

This kiss was filled with so much passion and love. He lowered me onto the blanket and straddled me, but placed a hand by my head to not crush me. My fingers ran through his hair as his other hand was on my waist. Oh, I loved his hair! He put so much passion in the kiss I found myself blushing bright purple. He pulled me even closer making me gasp. His tongue was then in my mouth causing mine to dance with his. I blushed even more but complied and I soon let out a low moan as his tongue rubbed against mine. I clenched my hands in his hair causing him to growl.

We broke the kiss parting for breath. Azazel's lips went onto my neck and began kissing everywhere. He let his hand off the ground but didn't crush me with his body. He ran his hand down my body and started tracing patterns on my leg as he continued to kiss my neck.

When he got to my pulse point I let out another moan. I could feel him smirk against my skin. He kissed that spot once more before he bit into me. I gasped and arched my back as a spark of electricity went through my spine and went into Azazel. Azazel pulled away and we looked to each other wide-eyed. He smiled and lay down next to me, pulling me on top of him. I snuggled into him as he stroked my hair.

"Meine liebe …" he said with this big grin. I smiled back and placed one more soft kiss on my lips.

He then took my hand and slid the ring gently on my finger.

**Ok another reason why i waited so long, before I was grounded, was because I was trying to do the next two chapters. You can guess which ones they are. Oh yeah and the reason why she blushed purple is because it's like since she's pink already the red would make a sort of purple. But again I am still trying to get the chapters done. I want them just right.**

**Steamjumper: I really can't wait to read the story!**


	13. The End

Ok you are probably wondering why it says discontinued. This story and my others are being discontinued on this site.

I no longer am going to be on Fanfiction. i am really sorry to all the loyal fans i had but fanfiction just isn't the right place for me. I am not saying there are not good authors on here because there are but i just don't think i belong on Fanfiction anymore.

My stories will continue but on WattPad. I'll make a link on my profile when i get the chance. Once again i am really sorry and i hope anyone who read my stories doesn't hate me!

I guess this is goodbye.

**Steampunk Jumper: I AM SO VERY SORRY I MESSED UP YOUR NAME ON MY LAST UPDATE IN CONSEQUENCES OF HATE! it was such a busy day i only had time to update it not review over and see i got everything right. Don't know what i was thinking when i was writing that one. i am so very very very very very very sorry and i hope you forgive me. i would very much like it though to read your stories sometime.**


End file.
